


Twenty-four Pastel Colours

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke doesn't think he knows Haru well enough to ask him to open his eyes, to face him as they come together. He doesn't think Haru would comply, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-four Pastel Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I listened extensively to [Kandagawa (神田川)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xkt_Fgaymdk) by Kaguyahime while writing this. The title is derived from a part of the song. Sousuke's apartment overlooks this beautiful place. Refs I found were [this picture](http://www.bphod.com/2011/06/shibaura-canal-bridge-in-minato-ward.html) and [this one](http://www.photopassjapan.com/tokyo_-_tamachi_-_tokyo_teleport_-_odaiba_travelguide/image1.html). I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Please note there are mentions of previous onesided Harurin and Sourin pinings.

'You don't smoke.'

'Maybe I do now.' Faced with Haru's silence, Sousuke laughs and tosses the pack of cigarettes onto the bed. 'Relax, I don't do it. Just a pack my friend left with me. But it looks cool, don't you think? Smoking after sex. Like a film.'

Haru just looks at him, inscrutable as always. When he turns away the lights from the buildings opposite dance across his face-- a pale yellow glow spilling out from multiple windows across his passive expression. Despite how long this thing has gone on between them, Haru remains the same as he'd been the first time they met. His knees are drawn up to his chest, covered by the blanket. There are goosebumps across the top of Haru's shoulders made more obvious by the light, and Sousuke wonders if Haru even feels the cold.

He doesn't look like he feels anything outside the throes of an orgasm. When Haru comes he closes his eyes and turns away from Sousuke, closing off eye contact.

Sousuke doesn't think he knows Haru well enough to ask him to open his eyes, to face him as they come together. He doesn't think Haru would comply, either.

'How's the view?'

Haru doesn't look at him. 'It's fine.' Sousuke's apartment overlooks the Shibaura canal, and everyone knows that Haru would rather look at water than people.

Unless he was looking at Rin, of course.

There's where their problem started. When Rin had gone off to Australia and confessed his love for Makoto over a video call, hiding his face in some fucking shark plush toy Nagisa had gotten for him before he left. What ensued was Makoto chasing Rin down in Australia with Haru's help, followed by a declaration of love in front of the Sydney Opera House, and a kiss.

Sousuke has long known that Rin wasn't his. Never had been, never will be. Haru had cornered him one night after that, ambushing Sousuke on his way home. Sousuke doesn't think he'll ever forget the sight of Haru, cheeks flushed with red alcohol, roaring and throwing punches at Sousuke. As if it was his fault that they had both lost Rin to someone else. Haru had cried afterwards when Sousuke caught him, and fallen asleep in his bed. The sex came naturally to the both of them.

Just an hour ago Haru was beneath him on all fours, panting softly. Now he's swathed in blankets on Sousuke's bed, red marks littered on his back fading. Impenetrable as always.

The thing is, now, Sousuke finds himself wondering what Haru would look like walking beside him in the street. He wants to pull Haru along the path across the canal, past the cafes and the chattering couples, buy him a parfait and watch Haru eat it with just about the same enthusiasm as he sucks cock with.

'Do you want to go out?' Sousuke asks idly, climbing back into bed and lying down beside Haru. From this angle Haru looks like he's carved out of marble, cool and distant. 'And I mean _out_. Have a meal or something.'

Haru turns to him. 'Why are you asking?'

Sousuke shrugs. 'I don't know. Would you like... What do you think of ice cream? Or some barbecue?'

'Grilled mackerel.' Haru lies down in the bed beside Sousuke, staring at the ceiling. 'I like grilled mackerel.'

Sousuke grins so hard his cheeks hurt. It's a start, he thinks, and closes his eyes. 'You're staying the night, then?'

'You've never complained before.'

Sousuke gazes at Haru's profile. 'I'm not going to start now,' he says, and shifts closer.

'Shut up,' Haru tells him, and turns his back to Sousuke before shuffling backwards, up against Sousuke.

Sousuke raises his eyebrows. 'Are you-'

'I said shut up.' Haru's voice is muffled, but the tips of his ears are red. Sousuke complies, but moves forward and wraps an arm around Haru's waist, chest pressed firmly against Haru's back.

'You're right, it is a cold night.' Haru's pointed silence is probably a good indication that Sousuke should shut up and go to sleep, but Sousuke can feel his heart fluttering like he's the heroine of some shoujo manga and he's embarrassed that Haru might be able to feel it, too.

Then Haru grabs Sousuke's hand and pulls it away from his waist, settling it on his chest.

His heart is beating just as fast as Sousuke's. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should make a trashy anime blog. But for now please direct your attentions to my [tumblr](http://billielurk.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like to see the Makorin side of this story, because I think I wouldn't mind writing it.


End file.
